Kamen Rider Whistler
by imronedogawa
Summary: Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, seorang siswa SD academy yg memiliki impian menjadi SD user yg kuat. dengan kekuatan SD (SeedDestiny) ia dapat berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Whistler, namun masalah demi masalah muncul dihadapanya, diantaranya latar belakang teman masa smpnya Roy Johanssen, pecahannya organisasi pengembangan SD yg saling berperang, dan juga sesosok ayahnya yg misterius
1. Bab 1

Dari anime menjadi alat militer Dari ciptaan khayalan menjadi sesuatu yang real Dari kekacuan dalam kaca menjadi kekacuan nyata...

Kiangsi city, Kiangsi Distric, Republic Zero

"Shimizu, cepatlah sedikit"  
"haa, oke." balas Shimizu "Sebelum gelap, kita harus kembali, konon di malam hari banyak yure yg berkeliaran."  
"Banyak khayalan saja kau Roy"  
"Eh ngomong2 besok kita ke game center kapan?"  
"emmm sekitar jam 2, main game Mecha Break kan?"  
"Yoi seperti biasa" Timpal Roy bersemangat.

Kami menysuri jalanan kota yg cukup padat dengan aktivitas ini, para citizen yg baru pulang dari bekerja membuat kota ini seakan tidak pernah tidur, yah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, umurku 15 tahun. Aku keturunan Russia Jepang, yah menurut namaku sih dan aku tinggal di pusat kota Kiangsi, kota dengan banyak penduduk migran dari china jepang dan korea aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yg sederhana, yah kau tau lah, aku ini hidup mandiri, sambil bersekolah aku kerja sambilan sebagai penjaga game center di salah satu sudut kota, dan yg sedang berjalan di sebelahku adalah Roy, nama aslinya Roy Johanssen, ia seumuran denganku, dan ia merupakan anak keluarga yg cukup terkenal di negara ini, namun dia memilih untuk hidup mandiri daripada hidup di keluarga mewah, entah alasannya, ketika aku menanyakan alasannya ia sangat kesal dan marah, yah sudalah, dan dia bekerja sebagai penjaga toko minimarket

"Negara ini cukup maju yah, memiliki militer yg kuat, bahkan mampu membuat alat yg dulunya dari khayalan mangaka" Roy membuka percakapan "Yah memang negara ini paling hebat" ujarku "Dan juga sejarahnya, terbentuknya negara ini, melawan kerajaan yg dzalim, dengan heroik"  
"uh oh emmm yah yah, eh Roy sepertinya aku memiliki firasat buruk hari ini"  
"Buanglah firasatmu itu, semua akan baik2 saja"

DUAR!

aku mendengar seuara ledakan di sebuah gedung yg kami lewati, para warga berteriak, menjerit, dan beberapa anak kecil menangis "Ada apa ini? Apa yg terjadi"  
tiba2 ada yg berteriak "Selamatkan diri kalian, mafia Boa telah datang mengacaukan kota ini"  
Boa, aku pernah mendengar mereka, mereka kelompok teroris yg berusaha untuk mengambil salah satu temuan pemerintah negara ini SeedDestiny seperti baju armor modern untuk tentara, entalah apa tujuan mereka untuk mencuri itu, namun ku dengar mereka merupakan bekas tentara royal Kerajaan yg dulu dikalahkan oleh Republik Zero

"Roy, bagaimana ini"aku panik "Sebaiknya kita lari ke selatan, di sana katanya ada shelter untuk evakuasi"  
"Bagaimana kau tau"  
"Kota ini cukup rawan konflik, jadinya pemerintah membuat shelter untuk evakuasi"

Aku terus belari mengikuti Roy, kami berkelok2 dan bersembunyi diantara gedung untuk menghindari misil "Sial, mereka bernafsu untuk membumihanguskan kota ini"umpatku "Wajar saja lah, kota ini merupakan produksi pangan militer utama"

Sial bagi kami, saat kami bersembunyi kami ditemukan oleh pasukan Boa "Hey, serahkan SD itu, aku tau kau yg menyimpannya" Kata pasukan itu "SD apaan, aku tak tau itu" umpatku "JANGAN BOHONG" sambil memukulku dengan ujung senapan "KALIAN takkan kumaafkaan" teriak Roy

Seiriing kesadaranku menghilang, Kulihat Roy berselmuti armor bercahaya... 


	2. Bab 2

_Shelter Ki-01, January 6th 2014, 07:30AM_

Saat aku terbangun, aku berada di shelter, dan seorang pria bertopi berada di sebelahku

"Jadi kau sudah bangun" Kata pria tersebut "Si..si..siapa kau, dan... mana Roy, temanku tadi?" Jawabku dengan penuh kecemasaan "Panggil aku Gou, dan temanmu tadi mengalami pertempuran dan terpental entah kemana mungkin ia tewas"  
"Itu... Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bohong!" teriakku sehingga para penduduk evakuasi menolehku "Tenang, yg terepenting kau selamat, tak kusangka anak itu memiliki SD drive, dan para mafia itu berhasil mengambilnya kurasa ia masih belum berpengalaman memakainya." Kata pria itu "Apa yg kau maksud? Tolong jelaskan padaku!"  
"Hft ceritanya panjang, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, kau akan tau sendiri, tolong setelah ini, ada pasukan evakuasi datang ke sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada salah satu dari mereka, kurasa itu bisa membantu menjawab kebingunganmu."  
"Apa ini?" kataku dengan heran "Kau akan tau sendiri" Ujar pria itu dengan melangkah menjauh dariku

Aku masih bingung dengan perkataan pria itu, berpostur tinggi besar, memakai jubah hitam dan kemeja hitam, memakai topi dan memakai kacamata hitam, pokoknya serba hitam, wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, namun cukup tua, sekitar 40an umurnya

Pria tersebut menghilang dalam bayangan orang2 yg berkumpul dalam shelter ini, dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan fokus dalam dokumen yg diberikan pria tersebut, aku mulai membuka dokumen yg tadi kupegang, aku melihat isinya secara seksama dan aku terkejut melihat isinya

[ Departement Defense of Republic Zero ]  
Development Branch

STATUS: TOP SECRET Recommended Letter

Name: Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu Date/Place Birth: 20 August 1998 Blood Type: B H.W: 169.53 Status:Civillian/Student School:North Kiangsi Middle School ID MB:Shimizu_Setv

Has been recommended to special military squad and will be transfer to SD Academy Republic city branch

Ministry of Defense Ministry of Civillian Branch Leader of SD Academy

Zan Frederich Gorovich Luke Dreke Martin Meyer

Aku terkejut setelah melihat dokumen ini, seperti mimpi, aku akan menjadi tentara dan masuk dalam akademi yg ternama di dunia, namun masih ada rasa aneh dalam diriku, mengapa aku dapat rekomondasi? aktivitasku cuman belajar, bekerja, dan bermain game online, kalau fisiku sih biasa2saja meskipun dalam sekolahku aku termasuk tertinggi dalam tes fisik, dan aku memulai untuk meneliti dokumen ini

ID MB? apa itu? pikirku namun ID itu tertulis "Shimizu_Setv" seperti ID ku dalam game "Mecha Break", mungkinkah?

Seketika muncul suara untuk para penduduk supaya menaiki kereta bawah tanah menuju daerah Saber Fangs, mungkin itu tempat pengumpulan pengungsi dari kota Kiangsi, aku bergegas memasukan dokumen itu dalam amplop dan bergegas memasuki kereta bawah tanah.

_Shelter SaFa 243, January 6th 2014, 08:00AM_

aku turun dari kereta dan didepanku banyak warga yg mulai didata oleh pasukan evakuasi, setelah menunggu beberapa saat giliranku didata oleh petugas

"Siapa Namamu?"  
"Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu"  
"Umur?"  
"15 tahun"  
"Bisa tunjukkan kartu identitas?"  
"Mungkin ini bisa pak, saya tidak membawa kartu identitas apapun." Sambil menyerahkan dokumen yg kubawa ke petugas Petugas itu lalu membaca dokumen tersebut dan memasang ekspreksi meneliti sekaligus terkejut lalu berkata

"Anda tolong lewat sini, saya akan mengantarkan anda"

Lalu petugas itu menggiring saya ke suatu tempat, tempat itu seperti kantor namun berukuran kecil, dan terdapat satu petugas berpakaian dinas tentara Republik Zero

"Bu, saya membawa salah satu penduduk evakuasi yg memiliki surat rekomondasi."  
"Surat rekomondasi?" tanya Wanita tersebut "Iya Bu. Surat rekomondasi dari Departemen pertahanan, dan tampaknya surat itu asli." Jawab Prajurit tersebut "Baiklah, mana surat tersebut?"  
"Ini bu."

Wanita itu lalu membaca dokumen yg tadi diberikan oleh pria misterius yg kutemui di shelter, wanita itu berpostur sedang dengan memakai seragam pegawai militer dengan memakai kacamata dan rambut diikat, usianya cukup muda dan lekuk tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi, dan menurutku dia berumur 20an dan lekuk pinggangnya masih sempurna menandakan ia belum mempunyai anak

Setelah beberapa saat wanita itu mulai menatapku dan berbicara kepadaku "Siapa yg memberimu surat ini?"  
"Seorang pria memakai pakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam."  
"Seorang pria?" kata wanita tersebut sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut "emmm.. ya." jawabku dengan sedikit gugup "Surat ini asli, dari tekstur kertasnya memang khusus untuk surat jenis top secret, dan stempel departemen pertahanan yg mengkilat ini asli, tak salah lagi ini surat rekomendasi untuk masuk akademi militer, nak, apa kau mengingat ciri khusus pria itu semisal ada tai lalat atau semacamnya?"  
"Kurasa tidak." Jawabku "hmmm baiklah, oke sekarang kamu masukkan ID MBmu dan passwordnya." lalu wanita itu mempersilahkanku untuk menggunakan komputer yg ada di kantor tersebut Aku kemudian memasukkan ID ku : Shimizu_Setv Password: ***********, lalu kemudian aku mengklik enter dan aku pun masuk dalam sebuah website yg mirip dengan website official dari "Mecha Break", dan di laman tersebut terdapat input data yang harus kuisi, mungkin ini adalah syarat rekomendasi pikirku "Ada masalah,nak?" tanya wanita tersebut "anu... etoo.. mengapa website ini mirip website official dari game "Mecha Break"?"  
"Ya memang anda cukup heran dengan ini, baik saya jelaskan, anda mendapat surat rekomendasi lewat jalur khusus, bisa dibilang special, dan sebenarnya game Mecha Break dibuat khusus untuk mencari pelajar anak2 muda yg berbakat untuk masuk akademi militer khusus, yg akan melahirkan para tentara yg menggunakan mecha armor ataupun pilot mecha war manchine, dikarenakan ini progam militer karena banyak prajurit lisensi khusus yg tewas, dan mulai munculnya "Boa" dari divisi invasi Republik Cortibians."Jelas wanita tersebut "Jadi ini alasanya game ini banyak dimainkan oleh pelajar dan dilegalkan di beberapa sekolah, dan apakah ini membutuhkan biaya banyak? soalnya saya sudah tidak mempunyai harta lagi." jawabku "Untuk progam ini biaya diurus oleh pemerintah, baiklah silahkan diisi persyaratannya." balas wanita tersebut

Lalu aku mulai mengisi persyaratannya, diantaranya mengisi spesifikasi charaku dalam game Mecha Break dan juga ada beberapa tes IQ, setelah aku selesai mengisi muncul laman bahwa aku diterima di SD Academy, dan menyuruhku untuk mengklik informasi tambahan

"Selamat anda secara resmi masuk di SD Academy, tolong lihat kapan mulai daftar ulang dan mulai masuk asrama sekolah, anda akan menjalankan belajarmengajar mulai tanggal 5 Maret apakah anda melihat guru atau staff di sekolah anda yg lama? yang ikut dalam shelter evakuasi sama seperti anda? kata wanita tersebut.  
"Saya tidak melihat guru maupun staff sekolah saya."Jawabku sedikit gugup "Evans, tolong kamu periksa data dari pengungsi shelter ini dan cari orang yg bekerja di North Kiangsi Middle School, segera!" perintah wanita tersebut.  
"Siap bu." balas prajurit itu sambil menjalankan perintah dari wanita tersebut.  
"Oke baiklah, saya akan bertanya sedikit kepadamu, dan jangan gugup yah, rileks saja." Kata wanita tersebut sambil duduk di depanku.  
"ahh.. baik." balasku "Oke, pertama-tama dimana tinggalmu?"  
"Di sebuah apartemen daerah Hongriarong, Kiangsi tengah."  
"Bersama orang tua?"  
"Tidak, orang tua saya menghilang dan saya dulunya di panti asuhan sampai saya diadopsi oleh teman saya."  
"Temanmu? Siapa dia?"  
"Namanya Roy Johanssen."  
"Johanssen, keluarga pemilik SD beta itu?"  
"Mungmung mungkin, saya tidak begitu tau tentang keluarganya namun katanya keluarganya termasuk bangsawan."  
"Lalu anak itu dimana?"  
"Sepertinya sudah meninggal, dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dari Boa."  
"Boa? mengapa ia bisa senekat itu?"  
"Aku tidak tau,bu. pada peristiwa itu saya pingsan dan saya diselamatkan oleh pria yg memberikan dokumen tadi."  
"Jadi begitu, dan apakah temanmu tadi hidup sendiri?"  
"iya. ia hidup sendiri sama sepertiku, kami juga punya kerja sambilan, saya sebagai operator game center dan ia sebagai penjaga minimarket."  
"Dan apakah kau sempat mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum kau pingsan?"  
"emmm...ya... aku sedikit mengingatnya kalau tidak salah temanku Roy berselimuti cahaya putih dan muncul armor di tubuhnya, seperti film tokusatsu."  
"Jadi begitu, oh ya silahkan diminum tehnya." Kata wanita itu sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.  
"emmm...te..te..terima kasih."Jawabku sambil gugup "Sama-sama." kata wanita itu dengan tersenyum

Setelah beberapa saat tiba prajurit tadi yg diperintah oleh Wanita itu, lalu wanita tersebut berdiri dan mulai berbicara kepada prajurit tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Baik bu, begini saya menemukan 1 staff dari sekolah North Kiangsi, dan dia sekarang masih dirawat di rumah sakit militer tak jauh dari sini,  
dia termasuk pengungsi yg terluka."  
"hmmm baik, jika kondisinya baikan segera bawa ke kantor saya untuk urusan administrasi tentang anak itu."  
"Anak itu? jadi bagaimana kisahnya?"  
"Kisahnya cukup menarik, ia berhubungan dengan anak keluaraga Johanssen."  
"Keluarga Johanssen?!"  
"Iya, menurut rumor anak dari keluarga Johanssen diasingkan dan dia bisa hidup sendiri bersama anak itu, dan anak itu sepertinya memang anak pilihan."  
"Anak pilihan? bagaimana maksud ibu?"  
"Dia mungkin salah satu anak berprestasi di sekolahnya, bahkan dia bisa menjadi operator di game center, kan rata2 operator di game center anak kuliahan,  
dan dia masih siswa smp, dan mungkin juga dia bagus dalam tes fisik makanya saya menyuruh anda untuk mencari staff atau guru supaya bisa dimintai keterangan dan soal pria misterius yg dikatkan anak itu..."  
"pria misterius?apakah anda menemukan clue-nya bu?"  
"Sepertinya ia adalah mantan developer dari SD beta, Sugou Amaka."  
"Sugou Amaka?!"  
"Yah, orang yg mendekati ciri2 pria tersebut adalah Sugou Amaka, dan aku pernah melihat Sugou Amaka berpakaian seperti yg dikatakan anak itu saat masih menjadi developer SD beta."  
"jadi begitu bu, baik saya akan mulai membicarakan ini dengan divisi investigasi."  
"Baiklah segera laksanakan, oh ya tolong suruh beberapa orang dari divisi administrasi untuk mengantar anak ini ke asrama akademi militer terdekat untuk urusan final administrasi sebelum dipindahkan ke Republik City, ia sekarang resmi sebagai anggota akademi militer."  
"Baik bu, segera saya laksanakan." Balas prajurit itu sambil pergi "Oke baiklah nak, segera persiapkan diri, penjemputmu akan segera datang."  
"Penjemput?"u "ya dari administrasi akan mengantarmu sampai ke asrama sementara dan disana kau akan bertemu dengan walimu, yg akan membantumu dalam proses administrasi final dan proses pendidikanmu."  
"Ba...ba..baik." kataku

Lalu muncul 2 wanita berpakaian sama seperti wanita tadi, kurasa dari administrasi, dan mulai berbicara dengan wanita tadi

"Baiklah nak, tolong ikuti 2 wanita ini ya" kata wanita itu "Baik." jawabku sambil melangkah keluar mengikuti 2 wanita administrasi

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Wanita dari divisi administrasi menanyaiku, ia memiliki postur sedang, tubuhnya padat berisi dan dia memiliki dada yg cukup besar dan berwajah sangat muda.  
"Namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu." Jawabku "Kau memiliki wajah yg tampan juga dan memiliki postur yg bagus juga, tak salah jika kamu masuk dalam rekomendasi khusus." Kata wanita satunya, ia berpostur cukup tinggi lebuh tinggi dariku, dan dia memiliki tubuh yg cukup indah dan dadanya cukup besar meskipun tak sebesar wanita yg menanyai namaku.  
"Oh ya namaku Kaya, Kaya Vrenova." kata wanita yg menanyai namaku "Dan namaku Grace, Grace Frebinski." kata wanita satunya "eh...ya...salam kenal." jawabku dengan sedikit tidak enak dan tersipu "jangan malu2 lah, umurku masih muda kok, masih belum mencapai 20."  
"Saya juga, jadi jangan malu2 yah, santai saja."

Jadi merekan belum berumur 20, muda juga yah, apakah anggota divisi administrasi muda2? pikirku Lalu aku masuk dalam sebuah ruangan yg cukup luas, dan aku dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh kedua wanita tersebut "Duduk saja dulu, saya akan menyiapkan data2nya dan kita akan segera berangkat ke asrama sementaramu."  
"ah...baiklah."

Lalu kedua wanita itu mulai menyiapkan data2 yang diperlukan, dan aku mulai mengamati ruangan yg sekarang aku tempati, ruangan ini cukup indah dengan gaya tekstur eropa yg kental, dan dipenuhi lukisan2 indah, bercat putih bersih dan banyak meja, lemari dan komputer tertata rapi. Aku sedang duduk di sofa dekat dengan pintu masuk sofa yg kududuki ini sangat mewah dan mungkin berhaga mahal, dan meja terbuat dari kayu berukir indah dan dilapisi taplak yg bermotif elegan, kurasa tempat ini mewah untuk kelas shelter, apakah shelter pengungsian ini sebuah kantor militer? mungkin saja jika dilihat dari ruangan ini dan suasana di luar ruangan yg tak kalah elegannya dengan ruangan ini, sepertinya ini dibuat jaman dahulu mungkin, jaman kerajaaan masih berdiri tegak. Suasana ruangan ini cukup sepi, hanya terdapat 2 orang plus aku yg berada di dalamnya, pegawai yg lain mana? pikirku

"Data2 yg diperlukan sudah siap, ayo sekarang berangkat menuju asramamu." kata Kaya "Baik, etoo saya ada pertanyaan sedikit boleh?"  
"Boleh, silahkan tanya." Balas Grace "Pegawai yg lain dimana?"  
"Pegawai lain masih mengurusi pengungsi sama sepertimu, jadi ayo berangkat sekarang." balas Grace "Ba..ba...baik." Jawabku sambil keluar ruangan administrasi 


	3. Bab 3

Jujur saja, sekarang aku masih bingung, tentang kejadian yg baru saja kualami SD Academy, rekomendasi dari departemen pertahanan, dan juga game online yg dibuat oleh pihak militer, membuatku seperti diguncanng dalam gempa yg amat dahsyat apa yg harus kulakukan? apakah aku harus menerima ini dengan senang hati? memulai hidup baru? tidak2. aku masih memikirkan teman terdekatku, Roy Johanssen, menurutku dia dipenuhi misteri yg tersembunyi dariku, tentang latar belakang kehidupannya, dan perkataan pria hitam itu: "Hft ceritanya panjang, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, kau akan tau sendiri, tolong setelah ini, ada pasukan evakuasi datang ke sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada salah satu dari mereka, kurasa itu bisa membantu menjawab kebingunganmu."  
Jadi apakah aku harus mencari jawaban sendiri? jawaban untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaranku?

Tiba2 salah satu dari wanita petugas administrasi yg tadi menemaniku mulai membuyarkan lamunanku "Heh, jangan melamun dong, ada apa sih sampai kamu melamun?" kata Kanya "eh...emm...tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit trauma apa yg terjadi di kota Kiangsi."balasku dengan nada kebingungan "Oh...ya sudalah, tidak apa2, yg terpenting kau selamat, dan serahkan ini kepada tentara kami yach." balas Kanya dengan nada imut Sial, dia imut juga. wajahku mulai merona merah, ternyata orang2 yg bekerja di dinas kemiliteran tidak semuanya garang2

"Oh ya, kau akan bertemu walimu saat kau tiba di asrama sementaramu, ia seorang wanita, berumur 17 tahun, kuharap kau senang bertemu denganya." kata Grace 17 tahun? apa kau bercanda? muda banget. apalagi wanita. apakah dinas militer memiliki banyak wanita muda? atau militer menyuruh seorang wanita muda untuk mengurus anak muda sepertiku?

jip militer kami telah memasuki sebuah asrama, bisa dibilang ini asrama militer yg cukup besar, di kiri kanan kami terdapat taman bunga yg indah, meninggalkan kesan militer garang yg kuat, dan di depan kami terdapat lapangan luas dan juga gedung besar, mungkin itu gedung utama asrama ini, dengan gaya gedung yg dilapisi banyak kaca dan kurasa isinya seperti gedung2 pencakar langit di kota2 besar di dunia.

Jip mulai berhenti, dan sang sopir pun mulai membukakan pintu, aku pun keluar bersama dengan kedua wanita yg menemaniku tadi dan kami melangkah ke depan gedung utama dan disambut oleh 3 orang, 2 laki2 dan satu perempuan

"Perkenalkan, yg disebelah kiri adalah perwakilan dari SD Academy, bapak John Hunbrooek, yg disebelah kanan adalah mentri pertahanan bapak Zan Frederich Gorovich dan yg ditengah ini adalah calon walimu, nyonya Shiroyuuki Akiha-san." kata Grace sambil memperkenalkanku kepada 3 orang yg berdiri di depanku

"Namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, saya pengungsi dari kota Kiangsi dan juga murid dari North Kiangsi middle school." kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri "Jadi ini anak ajaib yg dibicarakan oleh dewan penasehat militer, dalam game kamu seperti dewa, kukira kau menggunakan cheat tapi sistem tidak mendeteksi adanya cheat, berarti kamu adalah potensi pengembangan SD beta." kata pak John Hunbrooek.  
"Dan juga meurut laporan yg masuk dalam departemen pertahanan, catatan fisikmu sunggul luar biasa, diatas2 rata anak seumuranmu." timpal pak Zan Frederich "Fisikku luar biasa? tapi kan masih ada yg melampauki, mengapa tidak memilih dia saja?" kataku dengan perasaan kaget "Orang itu telah dinyatakan KIA alias tewas, dia salah satu pengguna SD beta penggembangan kami, dan juga teman terdekatmu, Roy Johanssen." balas pak Zan Frederich "Pe...pe...pengguna SD beta?" kataku terkejut "yah, pengguna SD beta, dia salah satu anak dari keluarga yg memiliki developer SD beta, dan dia diasingkan karena dianggap gagal."  
"Di...di...dianggap gagal?"  
"ya dianggap gagal dan diasingkan. sudah2 sekarang kita akan mengurusi administrasimu dan besok kita berangkat ke kota Republic City."  
"ah baik pak."

Dianggap gagal? Roy Johanssen, ada apa dibalik semua ini? tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu? rasa penasaranku menguat seiring aku memasuki koridor gedung utama untuk menuju salah satu ruangan, koridor ini seperti koridor dalam perkantoran umumnya, banyak ruangan yg berlapisi kaca transparan sehingga aku bisa melihat aktivitas pekerja di gedung ini.

"Namamu Shimizu-san, benar?" kata wanita yg bernama Shiroyuuki Akiha "eh...i..iy...iya, itu benar, namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup + sungkan "eh... wajahmu lumayan tampan dan imut yach, oh ya mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjadi walimu, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan ibu, Onne-san saja cukup."  
"heeeeh...tapi...tapi...apakah itu tidak apa2?"  
"Tidak apa2, umurku baru 17 tahun dan aku masih belum layak menjadi ibu, anggap saja aku kakak perempuanmu, oke?"  
"ah...baik."jawabku sambil sedikit tersipu malu "ara...jangan malu2, santai saja yach, aku akan selalu mendampingimu dan mensupportmu."  
"a...a...ah."

setelah beberapa lama kemudian kami mulai berada di depan pintu, pintu itu seperti lift dan terbuka apabila meletakkan tangan kita ke sensor layar, dan hanya orang tertentu yg dapat memasuki ruangan ini.

ruangan ini seperti ruangan direktur perusahaan2 pada umumnya, dengan meja besar dengan kursi mengelinginya di depan meja yg kurasa digunakan oleh pimpinan tempat ini. dinding yg dilapisi beludru yang indah dan banyak lukisan mahal membuat ruangan ini begitu elegan dan fantastis, kemudian kami duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah meja besar +kursi yg mengelilinginya

"Jadi namamu Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, umur 15 tahun, golongan darah B, tinggi 169, berat 53, tanggal lahir 20 Agustus 1998, status civillian, nick Shimizu_Setv class wing doom air, guild Vizscarra, Legion Medabots kan?" kata ketua SD Academy eh maksudku kepala sekolah "I...iya."Jawabku sambil terkagum2 bisa mengetahui sedetail itu "Kamu akan masuk Kelas 2 dengan posisi rank Sergeant Staff Grade 1, kamu akan belajar dasarnya disini bersama Shiroyuuki-san dan beserta sistem2nya. oh ya ada kiriman pos untukmu, ini silahkan, dibuka nanti saja saat kau selesai belajar oke?"  
"baik, pak!"  
"Yosh sekarang aku tinggalkan kalian disini, tolong Shiroyuuki-san, ajarkan dasar2nya kepada Shimizu."  
"Baik pak!" Jawab Shiroyuuki dengan semangat

"Oke my little kawaii brother, sekarang kita mulai belajarnya yach."Kata Shiroyuuki dengan nada imut

litlle kawaii eh... sepertinya wanita satu ini bersifat ceria, atau merasa bersemangat telah mempunyai junior baru

Kami belajar tentang dasar2 SD, sebenarnya SD ini merupakan bentuk suit kecil dari Gundam Forces, mecha andalan militer Zero dalam peperangan dan konflik,  
seperti armor untuk tentara tapi dalam sistem Gundam, seperti tentara2 negara adidaya yang memiliki suit armornya sendiri, negara Zero juga berusaha untuk membuat seperti itu untuk menyaingi kekuatan militer negara adidaya, yah kau tau lah, pamer kekuatan militer negara.  
SD menggunakan Drive yg bermacam2 jenisnya, ada dalam bentuk belt, brace, ataupun arm. belt dipasang di pinggang, brace di pergelangan tangan dan arm bisa menjadi senjata utama. Untuk sistem belt bentuknya kubus dengan lingkaran bercahaya di tengah dan kotak2 cahaya di sisi kirinya, dan ada semacam pemicu yg ditarik untuk mengaktifkan sistem belt untuk memasang armor, Brace memiliki bentuk yg beragam dengan cara mengaktifkan yg beragam pula begitu juga dengan arm.

Setelah selesai belajar, akupun langsung masuk kamarku yg berada di asrama ini, dan terletak di gedung utama, yah mungkin karena aku adalah tamu jadi aku ditempatkan di kamar guest. aku merebahkan diri di kasur sambil memandang langit2 kamar. aku mulai membayangkan masa laluku dan kejadian kemarin,  
sungguh kejadian yg membuat hidupku berputar 180 derajat, dan juga kemisteriusan temanku Roy, aku yakin ia masih hidup meski perkataan mentri pertahanan bahwa ia sudah KIA, tetapi aku masih merasa ada yg janggal, dan aku mulai bingung dengan situasi ini, apakah yg harus kulakukan? menerima dan membiarkan mengalir begitu saja? atau mencoba berusaha untuk menerima takdir dan menjawab semua teka-teki penasaranku ini? dan juga pria hitam tersebut,  
aku mendengar sedikit dari wanita yg mengurusi dokumenku pertama kali bahwa pria itu Sugou Amaka, siapakah dia? developer biasa yg berniat merekomendasiku atau developer yg luar biasa? yg memiliki maksud lain? Sambil memikirkan nasibku aku teringat bungkusan pos yg kuterima dari pak kepsek SD Academy,  
kemudian aku membuka pos tersebut dan terkejut melihat isinya. INIKAH...?


	4. Bab 4

Asrama Militer Saber Fangs unit 1 6 Januari 2014 21:00

Ini... ini adalah belt dari SeedDestiniy, berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dengan lingkaran di tengah yg berwarna abu-abu, serta tombol kecil berpentuk persegi panjang di samping kiri sebanyak 3 buah berderet dari atas pojok kiri, dengan warna merah,kuning,hijau. Serta ada semacam tali yg terpasang di dalam belt dan cara kerjanya mirip peluncur beyblade, bahkan belt ini mirip dengan peluncur beyblade, tentu dengan bentuk yg sederhana dan telah yg kukatakan tadi diatas, serta ada sabuk yg mungkin fungsinya mirip ikat pinggang pada umunya, namun fungsi aslinya mungkin sebagai menaruh belt/drive ini, pikirku. Dan juga aku menemukan juga buku panduan (sebenarnya sih cetak biru)  
yg memuat tentang cara kerja belt ini dan bentuk armor setelah diaktivasikan, kulihat bentuknya sederhana dari sudut pandang gamers Mecha Break, kurasa bentuk robot dasar tipe air-attack, juga equip senjata yg masih dibilang basic sekali, seperti manchine gun, saber, dan juga throw grenade, misil pengenjar sebagai *special breaknya*  
bentuk yg sangat sederhana eh, tipe Millenium v1.0, sepertinya belt ini bisa upgrade, dan juga ada tata cara upgradenya, etooo, cukup susah juga eh harus menaikan experience points, buset seperti game saja nih sistem

Tiba2 pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar "Shimizu, bisa aku masuk?"

Sepertinya itu suara Shiroyuuki nee-san, kemudian aku menyahut "Masuk saja Shiroyuuki nee-san, pintunya tidak dikunci kok."

Lalu kemudian Shiroyuuki nee-san, dengan memakai gaun tidur yg cukup membuatnya menawan

"Etoo Shiroyuuki nee-san, mengapa kau pakai gaun tidur? bukannya militer memakai kaos atau semacamnya untuk tidur?"  
"Iya sih memang, tapi aku disini sebagai tamu, jadi tidak diwajibkan menggunakan baju tidur militer."  
"Shiroyuuki nee-san, ngomong2 bekerja di dinas militer sebagai apa?"  
"Sebagai bagian administrasi, kadang juga sebagai pembantu misi2 militer di garis belakang, sebagai pengumpul keadaan atau informasi,  
namun sekarang mungkin aku masuk akademi militer untuk mengambil studi sebagai pilot mecha."  
"Ehhh, mau jadi pilot mecha toh, semoga Shiroyuuki nee-san dapat meraih cita2 yg kau impikan."  
"Terima kasih banyak yach, my little kawai brother, dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku Akiha nee-san saja, atau nee-san udah cukup, jangan sungkan."  
Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Ehh...ah...baik Akiha nee-san." kataku sambil malu2 dan membuat rona merah di pipiku "Gitu dong. oh ya, kamu sudah punya SD belt, atau brace, atau arm?"  
"Sudah nee-san, Pos tadi yg diberikan oleh kepsek ternyata isinya belt SD, tipe Millenium v1.0 sepertinya tipe dasar."  
"Sini aku mau lihat." kata nee-san sambil melihat2 beltku dan juga cetak birunya "Memang dari equipmentnya merupakan tipe dasar, namun dari stat dan juga potensi upgradenya tipe ini luar biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang ini masterpiece,  
siapa ya pembuatnya? bisa membuat semacam ini, dan juga cetak birunya yg sudah menggambarkan upgrade sampai 3 kali dan itu melampaui rata2 SD dari siswa SD Academy pada umumnya." kata nee-san dengan wajah yg cukup terkejut."  
"Apakah benar begitu? wah cukup hebat yah." kataku cukup kegirangan "Pengirimnya misterius, jadi sebaiknya kau hati2, mungkin saja kau jadi kelinci percobaan."  
"Ke-ke-kelinci percobaan? maksudmu apa nee-san?" kataku ketakutan "Tapi sepertinya baik2 saja kok, sepertinya belt ini aman2 saja kok."kata nee-san menenangkanku "Syukurlah."Kataku lega

"eh, Shimizu-kun, bisakah aku tidur denganmu." Kata nee-san "HEEEEH, emangnya boleh?" kataku kaget "Saking senangnya punya adik baru yg kawaii sepertimu membuatku ingin sekali tidur denganmu, malam ini saja oke?"  
"Ta-ta-tapi, apakah baik2 saja, Jika kita tidur bersama? lagipula kita lawan jenis dan juga umur kita tidak terpaut jauh?"  
"Tenanglah, tidak apa2 kok. jangan malu2. ayo kita tidur."

Akiha nee-san lalu mematikan lampu dan segera berbaring di ranjang, ranjangnya cukup luas jadi cukup untuk kita berdua

Malam semakin larut dan aku masih terjaga, sementara Akiha nee-san telah terlelap di sampingku, ia memliki wajah yg cukup kawaii dan cantik]  
dengan mata yg berbentuk indah dengan warna kelopak ungu, memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan warna ungu, dibiarkan tergerai dan poninya yang tidak ditata rapi, malah keliatan cantik, dan juga memilik tubuh yg cukup indah, meskipun lebih pendek dariku namun mempunyai ukuran dada yg tergolong besar,  
kurva pinggang yg indah, pokoknya memikat hati laah hehehe, dan ia sedang tidur dengan memelukku. waaah seperti mimpi, aku seraya melayang di atas taman bunga yg sangat indah dan harum, dan wajahku mulai merona merah. Namun, masih ada yg mengganjal di hatiku. ya, Akiha nee-san mengingatkanku dengan sesosok ibuku, yg menghilang pada saat aku kecil. aku memiliki ingatan samar2 tentang ibuku yg pasti aku kehilangan ibuku saat peristiwa bentrok di Dokaido, kampung halamanku. Bentrok di Dokaido, aku berusaha mengingat kejadian tersebut, hanya 2 tahun setelah Dokaido merdeka dari Zero, adanya suara ketidak puasan terhadap presiden saat itu, maka terjadi demonstrasi besar2an namun tentara sudah bertindak jauh, dengan menembaki para demonstran, sehingga memicu amarah dari penduduk sehingga terjadi perang sangat berdarah di Dokaido, penduduk melawan pendukung pemerintah pusat. perang yg begitu menegrikan, dan kampung halamanku saat itu menjadi medan perang yg ganas, saat itulah aku terpisah dari ibuku, yg berusaha menyelamatkanku. ingatan kejadian setelah itu sama sekali tidak kuingat. Aku mulai menitikkan air mata, mengingat masa laluku yg kelam, kemudian perlahan-lahan aku terlelap dalam kesedihan tentang sosok ibuku. 


	5. Bab 5

"Bangun, Shimizu-kun, sudah pagi, kita harus siap2 menuju kota Republik." suara nee-san mencoba membangunkanku "eh... jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ngantuk dan menguap "sekarang jam 7 pagi, segera mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu."  
"ah...baik nee-san."Jawabku sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi

Aku kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi, udara pagi ini cukup dingin, bau khas hujan tercium olehku, berarti sekarang hujan atau tadi malam hujan lebat. Kuputar gagang pintu kamar mandi kemudian aku masuk ke dalam.

Aku terkejut beberapa saat. kamar mandi ini cukup mewah, dengan bathub yg elegan, shower yg estentik, dan juga wastafel yg didesign sangat mewah, memang ini asrama militer terbaik se negara Zero. kemudian aku menyalakan kran air lalu aku berendam dalam bak mandi. ah sangat nyaman. belum pernah aku menikmati mandi dengan senyaman ini selama ini aku hanya menggunakan shower dan tak pernah berendam. ya kau tau lah aku kan harus hitung2 pajak demi keuanganku. namun itu hidupku yg dulu, sekarang? mungkin aku bisa lebih nyaman namun dihadapanku rintangan maut telah menungguku. aku mulai sadar bahwa hidupku sekarang akan banyak menyulitkan. aku tau itu. sempat aku mendengar percakapan staff SD academy, aku mendengar sedikit bahwa mereka membicarakanku, dan kemungkinan mereka mengawasiku karena koneksiku dengan pria hitam dan juga temanku Roy, yg menurut mereka misterius. aku terus berpikir dan khawatir tentang nasibku ini, seketika aku ingat perkataan ibuku sehari sebelum tragedi itu "nak, kau harus tumbuh kuat, kau itu laki2, hadapilah nasibmu, lewatilah rintangan2 yg menghadangmu, dan jalanilah takdir yg ditentukan untukmu. dan juga janganlah kamu memiliki rasa ketakutan untuk kalah, teruslah berusaha untuk menang. ingat itu nak." airmataku langsung turun,  
yah kuakui aku ini masih laki2 yg rapuh, lemah. baiklah, aku akan membulatkan tekadku, aku akan menjadi pengguna SD terbaik yg pernah ada, tentara terbaik yg pernah terlahir di dunia, dan juga misteri tentang temanku Roy.

"Shimizu-kun, mandimu sudah selesai? cepatlah sarapan sudah siap, dan juga kita harus ke bandara secepatnya!" suara nee-san mengejutkanku

"ah, baik nee-san."jawabku "cepat yaaa, keburu sarapan dingin dan tertinggal pesawat."  
"ah, baik."  
"oh ya, aku sudah siapkan baju ganti untukmu, di kamar."  
"terima kasih nee-san."

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhku, kemudian aku melangkah ke kamar, kulihat di tempat tidur terdapat seragam SD academy, kemeja putih dengan logo SD academy di sakunya, dasi warna biru dengan garis2 putih miring, dan juga jas sekolah hitam dengan garis putih di depan mengikuti alur kerah dan kancing, serta melingkar di ujung tangan. kemudian aku memakainya dan berdiri di depan cermin. cocok juga.  
di jas hitam yg kukenakan terdapat pangkat di dada sebelah kanan, bergambar huruf v memanjang dengan petik 1 di sebelah kiri atas v yg terbentang. kulihat di meja terdapat sarung tangan bewarna hitam dengan garis putih dengan bagian telapak tangan luar terdapat lubang berbentuk belah ketupat berjumlah 4 dan membentuk motif belah ketupat, dan terdapat namaku "A.Y. Shimizu" di sarung tangan kiri bewarna emas di pengencangnya dan di kanan terdapat tulisan "Mobile Limiter". aku simpan sarung tangan itu di sakuku karena aku akan makan.

Kemudian aku menuju ruang makan di kamar ini, yah memang exclusive class banget. disana telah menunggu nee-san dengan masakannya yg menggoda selera.

"Ittadakimasu!"

masakan yg dihidangkan nee-san ini adalah beef steak, dengan rasa jepang. enak juga. kupikir wanita yg berkarir di militer tidak bisa masak,  
ternyata akiha nee-san bisa masak, bahkan masakkanya sekelas chef restoran professional.

Setelah makan, aku berkemas2 dan siap berangkat ke bandara. Kulihat nee-san menggunakan seragam yg sama sepertiku

"Nee-san, apakah kau bersekolah juga di SD Academy?" tanyaku.  
"iya. mulai hari ini aku resmi bersekolah di SD Academy, sama sepertimu."

Kulihat nee-san juga memakai sarung tangan sama sepertiku, dengan tulisan namanya "Shiroyuuki Akiha" dan "Red Rose"  
kemudian aku bergegas memakai sarung tangan itu sama seperti nee-san

" kau memilikinya ya?" kata nee-san dengan nada sedikit terkejut "emmm...iya. tapi ngomong2 apakah semua siswa di SD Academy memakai ini?"  
"Tidak, hanya siswa dengan ketrampilan dan yg mempunyai tekhnik tinggi yg memakai sarung tangan ini, dengan melihat stat-nya dalam tes masuk."  
"eeehhh, tapi aku tidak menjalani tes masuk, langsung masuk saja."  
"Ingatkah saat aku menyuruhmu untuk bermain Mecha Wars? dan juga di MechSimulator? mereka mengetesmu dengan itu, dan kau termasuk tekhnik tinggi."

Ehhh jadi saat aku bermain Mecha Wars mereka menilaiku cara bertarung individu dan team, serta dalam MechSimulator, dimana para tester diberi equip senjata dan perlengkapan seperti film2 animasi sci-fi untuk mengukur ketrampilan bertarung dalam mode SD suit.

"ohh begitu. aku mengerti. dan apakah kau tau arti nama yg diberikan ke kita, yg ada di sarung tangan sebelah kanan?"  
"entalah. mungkin menggambarkan karakter kita saat bertarung."

sambil berjalan keluar gedung dan asrama, aku dan nee-san saling ngoborol dan terkadang nee-san suka bercanda kepadaku.  
tak terasa kami sudah berada di luar gerbang masuk asrama militer tempat kami menginap tadi malam. kami dijemput oleh taksi bandara dan kami mulai berangkat menuju bandara saber fangs

Bandara Internasional Saber Fangs. bandara yg meyalani penerbangan domestik dan internasional, termasuk dalam kompleks lapangan terbang Saber Fangs,  
bandara ini berada di tepiannya, dengan sisanya merupakan markas angkatan udara zero dan juga unit mecha _Zo_ Zero.

"Pesawat Nippon Airlanes penerbangan 76889 tujuan, Republik city , silahkan masuk dalam gerbang B6."

Kami kemudian melangkah menuju gerbang B6 dan kemudian masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Shimizu-kun, apakah kau mau kopi?" tawar nee-san "ah...iya nee san." jawabku sambil menerima pemberian kopi dari nee-san "asss... rasanya pahit."  
"wkwkwkwk..." tawa nee-san yg melihat aku meminum kopi yg lumayan pahit.  
"ehhh, jadi kita sekarang akan menjadi siswa di SD academy, seperti mimpi saja." kata nee-san "mimpi?"  
"dapat bersekolah di salah satu akademi terbaik di dunia serasa mimpi kan?"  
"ah...iya."

Pesawat mulai lepas landas. aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat negara zero dari ketinggian, dan juga kota kiangsi yg diselimuti asap tebal, dan juga kampung halamnku, Dokaido yg telah dikuasai oleh Cortibians.

Perjalananku untuk menjadi SD user terbaik dan juga mengungkap misteri yg selalu menghantui diriku dimulai dari sekarang!  



End file.
